Detrás de la coraza
by lovebooks-P.M
Summary: Leo Valdez... un chico fuerte por fuera, roto por dentro. Cuando una semidiosa lo intenta ayudar. ¿Se abrirá él lo suficiente como para sanar? ¿Y que pasará entre ellos?


Hola a todos! Bueno, aquí estoy de vuelta con una nueva historia. Como verán, es una historia de Leo, mi personaje favorito de The Lost Hero.

Esta historia va para mi Parabatai Iri, por su apoyo incondicional y sus sonrisas de oro. Te quiero mucho!

PAREJA: Leo/OC

TIEMPO: ya empezado "The Lost Hero".

ESTILO: Romance.

DISCLAIMER:(¡Pregunta!Alguien sabe que significa disclaimer? o esa se lo que hay que poner, pero lo que significa…) Lo siento, pero no soy Rick Riordan (soy mujer)... ni JK Rowling ni ninguna autora conocida. Solo escribo para satisfacer mi necesidad de leer mis ideas un tanto alocadas, jajaja.

WARNING: De verdad intenté no poner spoiler, pero me fue imposible. Si leen,aténgase a las consecuencias.

TÍTULO: "Detrás de la coraza"

Zoe caminó por la playa en silencio, siguiendo el ruido de una melodía para muchos invisibles. Siendo una hija de Apolo, ella estaba acostumbrada a oír cosas que otros no. Cuando era más chica sus compañeros de clase solían molestarla con que estaba loca.

-¿Acaso tu no escuchas la música? ¿No escuchas esa voz? –Les decía ella. Años más tarde (al llegar al campamento mestizo) descubrió que no lo hacían. Solo ella podía escuchar la voz de su padre cantando.

Llegó un punto en el que ella misma había creído que se le habían soltado un par de tornillos. Pero siempre había estado aquella voz susurrando: "No estás loca pequeña. Simplemente eres especial No temas. Ya encontrarás a otros como tú." Y pasó. De hecho, ella fue uno de los pocos semi-dioses que tuvieron el honor de ver a su padre en persona. Y aún lo veía. A veces, cuando nadie miraba,él aparecía y le decía con señas que fuera a la playa. Y allí caminaban y charlaban hasta que era la hora de separarse.

"Tú siempre fuiste mi debilidad" Le confesó Apolo una vez que ella le preguntó porque los otros niños no lo veían. – "Tú y tu madre. Ambas tan alegres y sonrientes incluso en los peores momentos. Ustedes siempre fueron mi sol. Mi alegría. Y no te podía dejar sola."

Una parte de ella siempre se preguntaba si no debería decirle que hablara con sus otros hijos. "Tal vez debería…"

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al oír algo fuera de lugar. El sonido de la playa estaba diferente… melancólico. ¿Qué sucedía?

Caminó un poco más hasta encontrar al intruso.

Un chico estaba sentado en una roca en la playa. Tenía las piernas recogidas y escondía la cabeza entre los brazos. Tardó un instante en comprender que estaba llorando. No producía sonido. Sin embargo, nunca había escuchado algo con tanto volumen. ¿Quién sería?

Lo observó. No parecía ser nadie que conociera bien, a pesar de que llevaba una remera del campamento. Tenía el cabello marrón ondulado, y una piel tostada. A pesar de que sus hombros se sacudían todo lo demás se mantenía quieto a excepción de las manos, que revolvían su cabello en un vano intento de descargarse.

La muchacha sopesó un instante sus posibilidades. ¿Debería dejarlo en paz o acercarse a consolarlo? Intentó pensar qué le gustaría a ella que hicieran si estuviera en su lugar pero se le complicaba por el hecho de que él era hombre y que no lo conocía en lo mínimo.

Al final se decidió en acercarse. Olvidándose completamente de que a veces cuando caminaba no hacía sonido, le tocó el hombro.

El chico saltó como si la piedra estuviera en llamas. Se dio la vuelta con rapidez, sacando de su cinturón (¿Cómo diablos entró ahí?) un martillo más grande que su cabeza.

-Tranquilo –Le dijo ella, sonriéndole.

Leo, que había estado… pensando, sintió que la sangre le hervía al sentir algo en su hombro. Su primer pensamiento fue: "¡AH! ¡MONSTRUOS! ¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!", pero su primera reacción fue saltar y sacar el martillo más grande que pudo.

Al darse vuelta casi se le cae la mandíbula. Frente a él se encontraba una chica con el cabello marrón ondulado recogido en una trenza. Llevaba la remera del campamento mestizo, aunque él estaba seguro de que si la hubiera visto antes, la recordaría. No porque fuera excepcionalmente linda, no. Sino por sus ojos. Hermosos.

"Los ojos son la puerta del alma, Mijo" –Le solía decir su madre.

Y en ese momento supo que era verdad, porque aquellos ojos eran los más transparentes que él hubiera visto jamás. Bueno, no literalmente. Leo hubiera hecho una gran broma si lo hubieran sido, pero no. Eran unos ojos marrones tan cálidos y expresivos que te tocaban el alma.

-Tú eres Valdez, ¿no? Uno de los recién llegados.

Ella lo había visto de lejos cuando llegaron.

Leo en cambio, no tenía ni idea de quién era ella.

Pensó en hacer un chiste, pero luego tomó en cuenta su apariencia. Debía parecer un loco con los ojos rojos e hinchados por el llanto ojeras, el cabello más alborotado de lo normal, y un martillo gigante en la mano. Y si Zoe hubiera podido leerle la mente hubiera pensado exactamente eso… pero con un toque de ternura.

-Oye, tierra llamandoa Valdéz. ¿Te perdiste en la luna o qué?

Ella le dio una sonrisa tímida al notar como la comisura de sus labios se alzaba. Después de un par de segundos él dijo:

-Si. Leo.

-¿Qué? –Parecía que las palabras le estaban costando porque se removió incómodo.

-Me llamo Leo. Y sí, soy uno de los nuevos.

¡Menudo idiota debo de parecer! ¿Por qué diablos las mujeres no pueden ser autómatas? Tal vez si fueran máquinas… Pensaba Leo.

-Oh. Bueno Leo… ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si. Mejor que nunca. Mejor – La voz se le cortó al recordar lo que su madre solía decirle- Mejor que máquina bien aceitada.

Zoe observó al chico enfrente suyo. Leo. El nombre le quedaba. Él estaba allí, mirando hacia el piso con una sonrisa que le temblaba y mirada perdida.

Acercándose le dijo:

-Me llamo Zoe. Soy hija de Apolo.

-Que genial. Siempre quise cantar bien. Pero si yo canto los pájaros se cae al suelo.

Ella le sonrió y le tomó la mano. Él pareció sorprendido, pero no la apartó. Zoe lo arrastró y lo obligó a sentarse en la roca, a su lado.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirando el mar Ella notó que Leo sacaba algo de su bolsillo y lo miraba. Era una foto.

-¿Quién es? –Le preguntó ella. Al ver que no contestaba preguntó extendiendo la mano. -¿Puedo?

Leo estaba nervioso. Una parte de él quería guardar la foto, levantarse, decir algún chiste malo y desaparecer. Pero otra parte de él quería quedarse ahí. Quería mostrarle la foto y decirle lo que pensaba. Porque esta chica le inspiraba confianza. No sabía qué era, si su voz dulce o sus ojos, pero provocaba en él ganas de abrirse ante ella. Además estaba harto de correr. Estaba harto de fingir y de estar haciendo cosas todo el tiempo. Sus heridas no se estaban curando. Podía taparlas, pero la carne seguía abierta.

Así que lentamente se la entregó. Ella la observó, interesada.

-Es mi madre. Digo, era.

Ella sintió una oleada de tristeza por el chico a su lado. Le tocó la rodilla y le dijo:

-Mi madre tampoco está conmigo. Murió cuando yo era muy pequeña. Era una gitana. La mataron unos hombres por dinero.

Se quedaron en silencio. Al final Leo lo rompió.

-Mi madre está muerta. Era una gran persona. Trabajaba en un taller mecánico. Era… era una gran . –Parecía tranquilo, sonriéndole. Pero luego se resquebrajó. –Yo la maté. –Tragó saliva. –Yo la maté, fue todo mi culpa.

Luego de esas palabras enterró la cabeza en sus manos y comenzó a llorar. A Zoe se le partió el corazón al verlo así, por lo que lo agarró por los hombros y lo abrazó. Leo escondió el rostro en su pecho, como si fuera un niño. Ella le acarició la cabeza, murmurando palabras de aliento y notó como la temperatura del chico pareció decaer.

Después de más o menos 20 minutos, Leo se calmó, pero no se alejó y ella no dejó de acariciarle el pelo.

-Shh…Todo está bien pequeño héroe. No fue tu culpa. Todo está bien. No estás solo…

-Si lo estoy. –Sollozó él –Si lo estoy. Se que tengo amigos que me quieren. No estoy muy acostumbrado a ello, pero ya me hice la idea. Sucede que… -Zoe le apretó el hombro dulcemente, instándole a continuar. –mis mejores amigos están saliendo, y nunca en mi vida me he sentido tanto como la tercera rueda.

-Entonces deberías verte como un triciclo.

El comentario de ella (por tonto que pareciese) lo hizo reír. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a carcajearse, provocando que ella se riera también. Ambos se rieron como si la vida se les fuera en ello descargando todas sus penas, dolores y alegrías. Se calmaron un poco, lo suficiente para que él dijera:

-No me reía tanto en años.

Ella le sonrió.

-Yo sí. Mis hermanos pueden llegar a ser… digamos que muy imaginativos con sus bromas.

-Entonces creo que debería ir a visitarlos.

El silencio los envolvió, pero no era un silencio incómodo, sino uno de esos que reconfortan. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, conectando. Se dijeron muchas cosas sin hablar. Él le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, un tanto ruborizada.

"Es lindo", pensó ella intentando (sin lograrlo) no ruborizarse.

"Ella es bella" pensó Leo, notando como el rubor resaltaba sus pómulos. Sin mucha idea de que hacer se aclaró la garganta y se levantó, limpiándose la arena de los vaqueros. Ella se levantó también, mirando el piso y frotándose las manos.

-Bueno… muchas gracias por, ehh, la charla Zoe- Musitó el muchacho, todavía limpiándose los pantalones (Aunque hacía rato que estaban limpios). Ella asintió y le dio una sonrisa. Él comenzó a irse pero ella le agarró la mano y dijo:

-Leo, esto es en serio. Tu no eres "la tercera rueda". Nadie lo es. Todos somos importantes a nuestra manera y puede que ahora mismo no pienses así, pero algún día estarás con alguien. Además, hay personas que te quieren- No puedo decirte quienes, porque no te conozco lo suficiente pero, ¿Quién podría no quererte? Te conozco hace menos de una hora y ya me caes bien. –Él le sonrió.- No tengas miedo de abrirte, porque hace bien descargarse. Y sé que no me conoces lo suficiente, pero si necesitas algo… -Con la otra mano sacó una moneda de su bolsillo.-Esto es un dracma. ¿Sabes lo que es un mensaje Iris? –Él negó con la cabeza, y ella le explicó cómo llamarla. – Cuando quieras hablar con alguien o te sientas solo… solo di mi nombre.

Lentamente ella le soltó la mano, dándole un último apretón cariñoso.

-Espero que tengas toda la suerte del mundo en tu misión.

Él la miró, con los ojos cargados de emoción.

-Hablaremos durante el viaje –Le prometió él. –y cuando vuelva. Porque volveré. Y cuando lo haga te devolveré los dracmas que me prestaste. –Y le sonrió de lado.

-Eso espero.

-LEOESMIOLEOESMIOLEOESMIO-

Zoe se encontraba sentada al borde del lago, pensando (cómo no) en Leo. Las ninfas a su alrededor jugaban y bailaban, tocándole el cabello y haciéndole trenzas, pero ella no parecía notarlo. La calma, la suave música del bosque, la había llevado a un estupor profundo que no le permitía nada más que suspirar de vez en cuando. Es que eso era lo que él provocaba. Leo. ¿Quién podría culparla por estar pensando en ese chico?

Ellos habían hablado mucho durante la misión, aunque siempre en secreto. Mientras los otros dormían, él sacaba las monedas y hablaba con ella.

Zoe se abrió y le contó sobre su familia, Que su madre había sido una hermosa gitana a la cuál habían matado, que tenía una hermanastra (de parte de su padrastro, obviamente) que la odiaba y una abuela que prefería que prefería pasar más tiempo afuera que con ella.

Él le contó toda su historia, mostrándole su lado tranquilo y algo depresivo. Le contó sobre su habilidad con el fuego (Katniss, más adelante ella lo molestaría) y ella lo sorprendió con su poder de escuchar cosas que otros no, como el latido de los corazones.

Zoe había llegado a entender al chico-máquina y recién comenzaba a descubrir un sentimiento extraño en su pecho al cuál no quería ponerle un nombre.

- Zoe, ¿Vienes a la fiesta?

- Mmm… -respondió distraídamente.

- Vamos Zoe. Tienes que venir. Te alegrará.

- Estoy tranquila aquí, Cristal.

- Por favor. Hace días que te noto distraída. No triste, sino en una especie de nubecilla. De hecho, te noto extremadamente feliz –Eso le sacó una sonrisa, que le dirigió a su amiga castaña. ¿Lo ves? Soy tu mejor amiga y sé que tiene algo que ver con el chico misterioso del cual no me quieres hablar. -Zoe se mordió el labio. Sintió una mano en su hombro y vio a Cristal sonriéndole. –Ven conmigo a la fiesta y mientras nos preparamos me cuentas sobre él.

Tras asentir, ambas amigas se fueron riendo hacia la cabaña de Apolo.

Más tarde Cristal arrastraba a Zoe hacia una de las mesas que estaban distribuidas a lo largo del salón. La pista de baile estaba llena de semidioses que, al escuchar la música, se habían unido a la fiesta.

- ¡Zoe, quédate quieta! Si hubiera sabido que te ibas a copar tanto no te habría traído.

- ¡Eso dices en cada fiesta a la que vamos! –Rió Zoe.

- -¡Touché!

Zoe no quería sentarse. Su cuerpo le pedía seguir moviéndose al ritmo vibrante de la música.

Sus caderas se movían inconscientemente, y sus manos tomaban la larga falda que llevaba una fiesta de disfraces y, por esta vez, ella había querido mostrar sus raíces. La falda le quedaba por encima de la cintura, mostrando por pocos centímetros sus tobillos, uno al descubierto y el otro con pulseras. Llevaba una remera corta que mostraba su estómago plano y hasta se había maquillado y puesto aros de su madre.

Cristal tenía… otro estilo. Se había disfrazado de hada y hasta le había pedido a los chicos de Hefesto que le hicieran unas alas transparentes que aleteaban y cambiaban de color.

Cristal la obligó a sentarse en una mesa, pero casi al instante un hijo de Ares le pidió bailar y no se lo pensó un instante.

Zoe bufó. Pensó en ir a bailar con sus hermanastras, pero al final decidió salir al patio trasero.

La cabaña de Apolo era una de las más grandes debido a que Hécate (como pago a una deuda que le tenía ) le había hecho unos arreglos mágicos, agrandándola por dentro. Incluso contaba con una huerta con plantas medicinales, tanto terrenales como del olimpo, y allí es a donde se dirigió.

Llevaba un rato sentada en un cantero que tenía una flor blanca (N/A: La planta que Calipso le regaló a Percy) cuando enfrente suyo se formó una niebla y de la nada la cara de Leo se vio por el mensaje Iris.

-¡Zoe! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Saliste de fiesta esta noche?

Ella sonrió al escuchar su voz y ver sus hoyuelos.

Leo estaba estático. Se había ofrecido a hacer la primera ronda de la noche solo para poder ver a la hermosa mujer frente a sí. O bueno, no técnicamente.

El chico la había "llamado" casi todas las noches. Hablar con ella lo relajaba, lo hacía pensar que todo estaba bien. Lo hacía feliz. Al igual que a ella. Pero había una gran diferencia entre los dos.

Leo sabía que estaba enamorado.

Ella podía tener una ligera sospecha, pero lo disfrazaba de amistad. Porque, ¡Vamos!, todos saben que las mujeres son complicadas y que siempre intentan tapar la realidad (ej:sus caras con maquillaje) (N/A:JAJAJA Perdón no me pude resistir. Tomenselo a broma). En cambio los hombres son mucho más… simples. O están enamorados o no. Punto. En el dibujo no hay grises. Y Leo sabía que estaba enamorado.

-Bien chico-máquina. Y si, mi cabaña está haciendo una fiesta de disfraces. Polux trajo demasiado vino y la gente esta algo pasada.

-Me gustaría estar allí. A ver, date una vuelta así veo el disfraz. (N/A: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii claro ;D )

Ella rodó los ojos, pero hizo lo que le pidió.

A Leo casi se le cae la mandíbula. "Hermosa" fue su único pensamiento. Su cabello lo llevaba en un rodete flojo, con algunos pelos sueltos que le enmarcaban el rostro y llevaba un poco de maquillaje que resaltaba sus ojos. Su ropa marcaba todas las curvas de su cuerpo, dándole un toque sensual y misterioso con la sonrisa que portaba.

- ¿Y?¿Que piensas? - Le preguntó ella.

-Que si estuvieras aquí, estaríamos haciendo cosas mucho más divertidas. - Le contestó él, completamente sincero. Ella se rió y, en broma, se acercó a el mensaje tanto que sentía la brisa en su rostro.

-¿Cosas como que? -Le dijo coqueteando. Leo se acercó también y a Zoe el corazón le trastabilló. Estaban cerca, tan cerca a pesar de la distancia física que los separaba… . Ambos se miraron a los ojos, los dos nerviosos y sintiendo el corazón acelerado. ¿Cómo podían sentirse tan cerca estando tan lejos?

-Bailar.

Fue un susurro suave, cargado de deseo y de palabras no pareció desconcertada durante unos instantes pero luego recuperó la lucidez.

-Baila conmigo -Volvió a susurrar Leo, pareciendo casi desesperado. Ella se mordió el labio y negó suavemente.

-No podemos. Estamos a kilómetros de distancia.

-Intentalo.

La música había cambiado. Era una canción conocida, de una película de Disney.

-So close… yet so far… - La música resonaba en sus oídos. Ella observó como él cerraba los ojos y luego de unos instantes los volvía a abrir , sonriente. Luego dijo de manera juguetona:

- ¿ Me permite esta pieza, hermosa gitana?

Ella sonrió y dijo:

-Por supuesto.

Leo estiró las manos hacia ella. Y entonces sucedió: Sus manos atravesaron el mensaje, quedando en un espacio medio, inexistente, como si flotaran. Zoe saltó del susto, pero Leo solo se rió.

-Le pedí a la diosa del arcoiris si podía ayudarme un poco. Vamos ,ven. -Murmuró, cruzando completamente al espacio (que, extrañamente, parecía tener piso).

Ella, un tanto recelosa, también lo atravesó. Era un lugar frío, pero al tomar la mano de Leo se sintió segura, su interior cálido. Bailaron una mezcla de vals y un baile lento normal, él haciéndola girar y ella apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

- ¿Sabes? -Susurró ella cuando frenaron. Tenía sus manos en la cintura del chico, y él en la de ella.- Esta canción es tan irónica, ¿no crees?

Alzó la cabeza al mismo tiempo que él la bajaba. Sus ojos se conectaron y la respiración de la chica de agitó. Sus labios estaban a centímetros y sus alientos se mezclaron. Ella continuó:

-Estamos tan lejos… ya la vez…

-Tan cerca -Terminó él. Todo gesto de broma había desaparecido de su rostro, haciéndolo ver mayor. Suspiró.-Debo irme.

La desilusión pareció caerle a la chica como un balde de agua helada, al igual que a él.

Lentamente Leo acercó su rostro al de ella… y le besó la frente.

-Descansa, mi dulce gitana.

Y muy lentamente se separó de ella, dejándola con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El mensaje Iris desapareció y ella volvió al baile, sonriendo con cara de idiota.

-LEOESMIOLEOESMIOLEOESMIO-

Leo estaba nervioso. Estaban a punto de llegar al campamento mestizo y él lo sabía. No tenía idea de cómo iba a reaccionar Zoe cuando lo viera.

Después de la fiesta (y el casi beso) habian hablado unas cuantas veces, pero sin dejar en claro nada. No actuaban como si no hubiera pasado nada, sino como si ya lo hubieran hablado y supieran todo sobre el tema.

Leo quería pedirle que fuera su novia, pero no por mensaje Iris, sino frente a frente.

¿Qué diría Zoe cuando lo viera? ¿Haría como si nada hubo pasado entre ellos? ¿O lo dejaría hablar?

Y lo otro que lo aterraba eran sus amigos. ¿Cómo se lo tomarían? Ahora que el asunto con Hera había terminado no había nada que los distrajera.

Leo sintió que algo le tironeaba el estómago y todo se volvió negro.

Zoe se encontraba en el comedor (como todos) revolviendo su comida de un lado al otro en el plato. "Por favor, que esté bien", pensó.

Hacía dos noches que no hablaba con Leo. Él le había dicho que las cosas se estaban poniendo un poco (más) difíciles y que no podría comunicarse seguido, pero eso no la preparó para la angustia y el miedo por no saber si estaba bien.

Después de todo, era algo así como su novio.

De la nada,una conmoción se produjo. Leo, Piper y Jason habían aparecido (literalmente) de la nada, parados en una de las mesas, pisando y tirando comida al piso. Leo parecía un tanto mareado pero a pesar de eso, estaba hermoso. Todo sucio, las manos y rodillas llenas de barro, el cabello despeinado y mojado (n/a: La nieve se le derritió), respirando agitadamente. Parecía todo menos un héroe. Y eso era genial, porque ella quería a un mecánico dulce con personalidad espontánea, no a un héroe.

Él se la había quedado mirando de la misma manera que ella a él. Ojos abiertos y la sorpresa y felicidad brillando en ellos.

-Hola- Dijo Piper, rompiendo el silencio. -Estamos de…

Pero Leo la interrumpió sin poder evitarlo. La palabra salió de su pecho sin poderla contener, cargada de intensidad a pesar de ser solo un susurro.

-Zoe.

Todos se volvieron a mirarlo. Parecía paralizado. Claro,hasta que la chica se levantó y le saltó encima.

Zoe se lanzó a sus brazos sin importarle lo que dijeran ni quienes lo dijeran. En el momento en que sintió el fuerte cuerpo del chico contra el suyo se sintió a salvo. Se abrazaron (parados en la mesa) sin sentir las miradas de sus compañeros.

Leo escondió la cabeza en el cabello de Zoe, aspirando su aroma frutal y sintiéndose nuevo. La abrazó con más fuerza hasta que los pies de la chica se elevaron del piso y ella rió.

Se miraron.

Y luego, de forma casi automática, se besaron.

Él le agarró el rostro suavemente, mientras que ella enredó las manos en su cabello enrulado, atrayendolo mas hacia ella.

Zoe pudo jurar que escuchó música en sus oídos y Leo sintió como todos los engranajes de su vida se aceitaba, comenzando a funcionar nuevamente.

Se separaron lentamente y se sonrieron.

Leo le dio otro suave beso y le dijo:

-¿Me acompañaría mi bella gitana a la playa?

-Con mucho gusto chico-máquina.

Y, con una sonrisa, se fueron de la mano dejando al campamento boquiabierto y a Dionisio persiguiendo su copa de vino.


End file.
